tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Floors
[[Floor|'Floors']] are the main components of Tiny Tower. They all have unique themes and names. Commercial floors ''(Food, Service, Recreation, Retail, and Creative) sell different items while ''Residential floors house Bitizens. Below is a visual list of all floors. Food airlinefood.png|Airline Food|link=Airline Food AsianCuisine2.png|Asian Cuisine|link=Asian Cuisine Josh1.png|Bakery|link=Bakery BbqPlace.png|BBQ Place|link=BBQ Place CheeseShop.png|Cheese Shop|link=Cheese Shop Coffee_House.png|Coffee House|link=Coffee House Diner.png|Diner|link=Diner Donut_Shop.png|Donut Shop|link=Donut Shop Fancy_Cuisine.png|Fancy Cuisine|link=Fancy Cuisine Josh.png|Frozen Yogurt|link=Frozen Yogurt HotDogJoint.png|Hot Dog Joint|link=Hot Dog Joint IMG_0047 - Version 2.PNG|Italian Food|link=Italian Food Josh's_pics1.png|Mexican Food|link=Mexican Food PancakeHouse.png|Pancake House|link=Pancake House PizzaPlace2.png|Pizza Place|link=Pizza Place Pub2.png|Pub|link=Pub Scoops.png|Scoops|link=Scoops Seafood.png|Seafood|link=Seafood Sky_Burger.png|Sky Burger|link=Sky Burger Josh3.png|Smoothie Shop|link=Smoothie Shop Josh4.png|Sub Shop|link=Sub Shop Josh5.png|Sushi Bar|link=Sushi Bar Josh6.png|Tea House|link=Tea House Vegan_Food.png|Vegan Food|link=Vegan Food Service Bank.png|Bank|link=Bank Josh's_pics_4.png|Barber Shop|link=Barber Shop Courthouse.png|Courthouse|link=Courthouse DaySpaHD.png|Day Spa|link=Day Spa Dentists_Office.PNG|Dentists Office|link=Dentists Office DoctorsOffice.png|Doctors Office|link=Doctors Office FireStation.png|Fire Station|link=Fire Station FortuneTeller.png|Fortune Teller|link=Fortune Teller Health_Club.png|Health Club|link=Health Club laundromat.png|Laundromat|link=Laundromat Josh's_pics2.png|Martial Arts|link=Martial Arts Mechanic.png|Mechanic|link=Mechanic Optometrist2.png|Optometrist|link=Optometrist Pharmacy.png|Pharmacy|link=Pharmacy Plumber.png|Plumber|link=Plumber Private_Eye.png|Private Eye|link=Private Eye Recycling.png|Recycling|link=Recycling Photo.png|Security Office|link=Security Office Ship_&_Print.png|Ship & Print|link=Ship & Print Stock_Exchange.png|Stock Exchange|link=Stock Exchange Travel_Agency.png|Travel Agency|link=Travel Agency TutoringCenter.png|Tutoring Center|link=Tutoring Center Josh's_pics8.png|Wedding Chapel|link=Wedding Chapel *Stables Recreation Josh's_pics.png|Aquarium|link=Aquarium Arcade.png|Arcade|link=Arcade Archery_Range.png|Archery Range|link=Archery Range Billiard_Hall.png|Billiard Hall|link=Billiard Hall BowlingAlley.png|Bowling Alley|link=Bowling Alley Casino2.png|Casino|link=Casino Cineplex.png|Cineplex|link=Cineplex Circus.jpg|Circus|link=Circus Comedyclub.png|Comedy Club|link=Comedy Club Cyber_Cafe.png|Cyber Cafe|link=Cyber Cafe golf.jpg|Golf Sim|link=Golf Sim Haunted_house.png|Haunted House|link=Haunted House Karaoke_Club.png|Karaoke Club|link=Karaoke Club MiniGolf.png|Mini Golf|link=Mini Golf Josh's_pics0.png|Museum|link=Museum NightClub.png|Night Club|link=Night Club Park.png|Park|link=Park Joshs_pics.png|Planetarium|link=Planetarium Josh's_pics47.png|Paintball Arena|link=Paintball Arena Racquetball2.png|Racquetball|link=Racquetball RockClimbing2.png|Rock Climbing|link=Rock Climbing Theater2.png|Theater|link=Theater Video_Rental.png|Video Rental|link=Video Rental Volleyball_Club.png|Volleyball Club|link=Volleyball Club Retail AutoDealer.png|Auto Dealer|link=Auto Dealer Bike_Shop.png|Bike Shop|link=Bike Shop Josh96.png|Book Store|link=Book Store Candle_shop.png|Candle Shop|link=Candle Shop ComicStore2.png|Comic Store|link=Comic Store FabricShop.png|Fabric Shop|link=Fabric Shop FurnitureStore.png|Furniture Store|link=Furniture Store Game Store.png|Game Store|link=Game Store Grocery_store.png|Grocery Store|link=Grocery Store HatShop.png|Hat Shop|link=Hat Shop HomeSupply2.png|Home Supply|link=Home Supply JewelryStore2.png|Jewelry Store|link=Jewelry Store Josh8956.png|Mapple Store|link=Mapple Store MensFashion.png|Mens Fashion|link=Mens Fashion Music Store.png|Music Store|link=Music Store PetShop.png|Pet Shop|link=Pet Shop plantnursery.png|Plant Nursery|link=Plant Nursery RecordShop.png|Record Shop|link=Record Shop RobotStore.png|Robot Store|link=Robot Store ShoeStore2.png|Shoe Store|link=Shoe Store SurfShop.png|Surf Shop|link=Surf Shop TechStore3.png|Tech Store|link=Tech Store Toy Store.png|Toy Store|link=Toy Store WomensFashion.png|Womens Fashion|link=Womens Fashion Creative AdAgency.png|Ad Agency|link=Ad Agency Animation_studio.png|Animation Studio|link=Animation Studio Josh's_pics_5.png|Architect Office|link=Architect Office Josh's_pics_2.png|Art Studio|link=Art Studio IMG_0025.PNG|Cake Studio|link=Cake Studio Chocolatier.png|Chocolatier|link=Chocolatier Clockmaker.png|Clockmaker|link=Clockmaker Josh2342.png|Fashion Studio|link=Fashion Studio Film_studio.png|Film Studio|link=Film Studio FloralStudio.jpg|Floral Studio|link=Floral Studio Josh99999999999.png|Game Studio|link=Game Studio GlassStudio.png|Glass Studio|link=Glass Studio GraphicDesign.png|Graphic Design|link=Graphic Design Laboratory.png|Laboratory|link=Laboratory PhotoStudio.png|Photo Studio|link=Photo Studio PotteryStudio.png|Pottery Studio|link=Pottery Studio Josh's_pics_1.png|Recording Studio|link=Recording Studio Sculpting_Studio.png|Sculpting Studio|link=Sculpting Studio SodaBrewery.png|Soda Brewery|link=Soda Brewery Josh's_pic.png|Software Studio|link=Software Studio TattooParlor.png|Tattoo Parlor|link=Tattoo Parlor TV_Studio.png|Tv Studio|link=Tv Studio Josh's_pics_3.png|Wood Shop|link=Wood Shop *Costume Shop Residential 50'sApts.png|50's Apartments|link=50's Apartments Josh's pics 7.png|70's Apartments|link=70's Apartments AntiGravApts2.png|Anti Grav Apartments|link=Anti Grav Apartments Josh43.png|Aquatic Apartments|link=Aquatic Apartments Arctic_Apts..png|Arctic Apartments|link=Arctic Apartments Art_Deco_Apts..png|Art Deco Apartments|link=Art Deco Apartments bachelorapts.png|Bachelor Apartments|link=Bachelor Apartments Baycrest_Apts..png|Baycrest Apartments|link=Baycrest Apartments Beach_Apts..png|Beach Apartments|link=Beach Apartments BirchsideApts.png|Birchside Apartments|link=Birchside Apartments BridgeviewApts.png|Bridgeview Apartments|link=Bridgeview Apartments Brightpoint_Apts..png|Brightpoint Apartments|link=Brightpoint Apartments Broadleaf_Apts..png|Broadleaf Apts.|link=Broadleaf Apartments Chateau_Apts.png|Chateau Apartments|link=Chateau Apartments Club_Apts..png|Club Apartments|link=Club Apartments College_Apts.png|College Apartments|link=College Apartments Cottage_Apts..png|Cottage Apts.|link=Cottage Apartments Devonshire_Apts..png|Devonshire Apartments|link=Devonshire Apartments Dover-Apts.jpg|Dover Apartments|link=Dover Apartments Eclectic-Apts.jpg|Eclectic Apartments|link=Eclectic Apartments Egyptian_Apts..png|Egyptian Apts. Estate_Apts..png|Estate Apts. Josh's_pics_8.png|Fawlty Apts.|link=Fawlty Apartments Garden_Apts..png|Garden Apts. GlendalApts.png|Glendale Apts. Goldcreek_Apts..png|Goldcreek Apts. Gothic_Apts.png|Gothic Apts. GreekApts.png|Greek Apts. Greenword_Apts..png|Greenwood Apts. Hacienda_Apts..png|Hacienda Apts. HifiApts.png|Hifi Apts. High_Tech_Apts.png|High Tech Apts. HolidayApts.png|Holiday Apts. Honey_Apts.png|Honey Apts. Ivymoss Apts..png|Ivymoss Apts.|link=Ivymoss Apartments Loft_Apts..png|Loft Apts. LotusApts.png|Lotus Apts.|link=Lotus Apartments LowRentApts.png|Low Rent Apts. Magic_Apts.png|Magic Apts. Mapleton_Apts..png|Mapleton Apts. Mesa_Apts.png|Mesa Apts. Millspring_Apts..png|Millspring Apts. Mismatch_Apts..png|Mismatch Apts. Mistmont_Apts.png|Mistmont Apts. ModernaApts.png|Moderna Apts. Nerd_Cave_Apts.png|Nerd Cave Apts. OvergrownApts2.png|Overgrown Apts.|link=Overgrown Apartments Party_Apts..png|Party Apts. Pet_Apts.png|Pet Apts. Pinehurst_Apts..png|Pinehurst Apts. PlainlakeApts.png|Plainlake Apts.|link=Plainlake Apartments Plumbrook_Apts..png|Plumbrook Apts. RidgemillApts.png|Ridgemill Apts. Roman_Apts..png|Roman Apts. Rustic_Apts..png|Rustic Apts. Safari_Apts..png|Safari Apts.|link=Safari Apartments SantaFeApts.png|Santa Fe Apts. Ship_Apts.png|Ship Apts. Silverwell_Apts.png|Silverwell Apts. Space_Apts..png|Space Apts. Stonecrest_Apts.png|Stonecrest Apts. storageapts.png|Storage Apts.|link=Storage Apartments SubmarineApts.png|Submarine Apts. SunsetApts.png|Sunset Apts. SweetsideApts.png|Sweetside Apts.|link=Sweetside Apartments Temple_Apts.png|Temple Apts. Tiki_Apts.png|Tiki Apts. TuscanaApts.png|Tuscana Apts.|link=Tuscana Apartments Westgrove_Apts..png|Westgrove Apts. Zen_Apts.png|Zen Apts. *For a complete list of all Residential floors, please see Apartments. External Links * list of all floors can be found here Category:Lists Category:List of all Floors Category:Floors Category:Retail Category:Recreation Category:Food Category:Creative Category:Service Category:Residential Category:Floor Types Category:Gameplay